gAme over
by dtungu
Summary: Detective Fuery just called the girls in to reveal who they believe is A. Someone came into the police station that morning to turn themselves in, confessing to the harassment of the girls. No more secrets and no more hiding. 'A' is finally coming out of the shadows and into the light in this version of Pretty Little Liars: gAme over.


gAme over

 _Hello bitches. You're probably confused right now. You thought I was dead. You thought the game was over. But the game...is just beginning, and I have a story to tell. -xoxo A_

You already know who I am. I've been practically there through it all! The ups, the downs, the tears, the murders, the funerals...you get the point right? But still, you never seem to have caught me until now. There was a slip up in the plan and I had to reveal myself to you guys. So let's skip the part where I keep myself a mystery and just spill the beans on who I am.

"Hi, my name is Aria Montgomery and I am 'A'. I am going to tell everyone why I did what I did to my friends and the people around me. I also confess to the murder of Officer Ellis Rollins on March 6, 2016. I solely acted alone in the beginning and formulated this master plan to show these bitches-"

"Ahem"

"Oops sorry Detective Fuery, I meant to say to show these _girls_ who they are messing with".

"And when did you start this, uhm, master plan?"

"Well Detective, if I told you the whole story we would be here for a while, so I'm going to pinpoint specific times and events. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure thing Ms. Montgomery", said Detective Fuery. I opened my mouth a little bit because, I was hesitant to ask this question but I did anyways.

"Is it okay if I talk to them? My friends?" He gave me one of those side eye looks like _are you sure it's a good idea_ look. But I didn't fold, I wanted to talk to them. I wanted to tell them the truth. He turned around and motioned the guard outside to bring them in. He gave that annoying look again and I just rolled my eyes. "Do you think you could leave the room?" I said that in my best innocent girl voice. He just sighed and didn't answer me. He opened the door and looked at everyone else except for me. "I will be right outside if you need anything." The girls came in one by one and sat down. Hanna couldn't look me in the eye, Spencer had that pissy face that she always has when she's putting up a front, Alison looks like she's been crying for months and Emily just looks concerned.

"Hey guys ho-"

"Oh save the bullshit Aria!" screamed Spencer _. Well look at that I couldn't even get a whole sentence in._

"Hey guys stop it." said Emily

"Well is Spencer wrong?" asked Hanna

"I don't even want to fucking be here, It's too much." said Alison

"Let's just talk through this please. Civilly. We are all grown adults here okay. I'm pretty sure Aria has an explanation for all of this." Emily looked at me as if she wanted some reassurance. "Right?" I just nodded my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. I could literally feel the tears coming into my eyes. Emily touches my hand and looks into my tear-filled eyes. "Tell us what happened Aria." At this point I have absolutely nothing to lose.

"If I'm going to tell you guys what happened," I looked at all of them one by one. "I have to start from the beginning".

' _For today's episode on "Missing", Alison DiLaurentis was last seen by her four friends last year on May 26,2009. She has light brown hair, brown eyes, and is about 5'6. Call the number on the screen if you have any information on her whereabouts. Back to you Nicole….'_

I turned off the TV because it was too much to bear. "Please come back Ali." I whispered sadly. I got up to grab my bag and leave for school. I checked my phone. _No new messages_ it read. I don't know why I expect one of them to text me back. _We fell apart! It's over, done, FINITO. All because of Ali, who quite frankly was a bitch to all of us. But somehow, someway, she gave us purpose and confidence. Everyone either hated Ali or wanted to be her. Out of everyone in the world she could've been friends with she chose us, she chose me._ I was so into my thoughts that I ended up walking the wrong way to school. Frustrated, I turned around towards the right direction. You know that feeling that you have when someone is following you? I'm having that feeling right now so, I turned around. Nobody. I took a couple more steps and I could feel footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around. Nobody, again. I walked much faster now and I could hear the footsteps walking just as fast as I was. So, I started to run. I could feel my heart racing and beating out of my chest. While I'm running for my life, I turned around to look and still I saw no one. As I turned back to face forward, I bumped into something. "Oof!" I fell down hard. My eyes were a bit foggy but, I could see black shoes. "I'm..i'm so sorry I didn't see…you….there…." As I was finishing up my sentence, I slowly looked at the person from the bottom-up. There he or she was. Wearing all black and a mask covering _it's_ face. Did I mention that the person was holding a knife? Yup, a little pocket knife in its left hand. I started to scoot back and the person started walking towards me. Every inch I scooted, the person kept coming closer and closer. "Don't come any closer!" I panicked and searched my bag to pull out the pepper spray. "I have mace!" I cried. It laughed.

"You really think mace is gonna hurt me Aria?" _How does it know my name?_

"Who are you? What do you want from me,"? I questioned.

"The question isn't who am _I,_ it's who are _we._ " _We?! What is this crazy person talking about it's just you!_

Puzzled, I hurryingly got up to my feet. Now I am just pissed off. "What are you talking about! Listen this better not be some joke I'm not fucking around with you little piece of shit!" I screeched. I marched closer to It until it whistled. All the sudden, three figures dressed in the same exact outfit as the person standing in front of me came out from the bushes. They all surrounded me from different directions. My head was spinning from looking at all four of them.

" _We are the A-Team"_ said all of them in unison.

"Okayyyyyyyyy? What's that supposed to mean to me?"

"It means your life is about to get a whole lot messier," said an unknown voice.

"Who said that! Come on, show yourself! All of you or I'll call the cops!" I screamed. A woman with a red coat came from the shadows as well. She lifted her head to look at me. I can't believe it! It's..it's..

"Hello, Aria. Long time no see. You look nice," said Charlotte DiLaurentis. That's the moment ladies and gentlemen I passed out.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"You really think she should be a part of all this?"

"SHE IS WHAT'S MISSING FROM THIS GROUP"

"But her friends-"

"Shhhh Shhh! Look she's waking up!"

I opened my eyes and what I saw was unbelievable. Standing in front of me was Toby, Charlotte, Mona, Ezra and Ali.

"I thought you were dead! And an-and ez-ezra wha-what? What," I stammered.

"I know this is a lot to take in Aria but, we need your help so snap out of it" scorned Ali. I took a good look around my surroundings. I was in an old, dirty shed with deadly instruments on the wall, maps of rosewood with x's on different landmarks, photos of people from my school, broken dolls, and masks with different faces. "What do you need me for,"? I asked.

"You're the missing piece to our 'A-Team'. You see," Charlotte circled around me while touching my shoulders. Her hands were as icy as the glare she was giving me. "It's an acronym for our names and sweetie you complete our name." She looked around the room and then she whispers in my ear, "I didn't want you to be here 'cause lord knows how badly I wanted you dead for what you guys did to Ali. But _she_ runs this team." She stood up and gave me the fakest smile ever. _What did we do to Ali?_

"Aria..Spencer, Emily and Hanna aren't your real friends. No one in that town is your friend. I'm going to tell you reasons why those bitches need to die" said Ali "And it all began when I first met each and every one of you….."

"Aria stop!" screamed Ali

I slammed my fist on the table. "NO ALI I'M DONE! I'M DONE HIDING MYSELF, I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH!" I hollered back.

"Spencer, Ali was jealous of you. She felt like you didn't deserve to live. You kept stealing Melissa's boyfriends, you're supersmart…she wanted to be you! So, we gave you prescription pills in hopes that you would either be stuck at Radly or," I rubbed my hands together and lowered my head because, I couldn't even say these words. "Or dead." As Spencer was about to say something, I cut her off.

"Hanna, Ali hated your perfect life. You had both loving parents who supported you through everything. After you lost weight you just gained confidence. Something Ali struggled to have." Ali shifted in her seat when I said that. "So, we split up your parents hoping that you would revert back to fat Hanna." Hanna had one tear coming down her face and she was shaking her head in disbelief. I reached out to touch her and Spencer grabbed my wrist.

"You don't deserve to touch her!" And she pushed my arm away. I had to collect myself because that's the most physical I have ever gotten with my friends besides me being A.

"Emily," I took a deep breath in. "You were and still are Ali's first love. No matter what she did, you always stood by her. So she couldn't believe it when you started dating Mya. So we killed her..and," I sighed again, except this one was heavier. "We were trying to kill Paige as well," I said softly. Emily turned to face Ali and Ali was just giving me the death glare.

"Ali. Why didn't you just tell me you liked me?" Ali turned to face Emily and she held her hands.

"I-I wanted to tell you bu-". Ali couldn't finish her sentence because 5 police officers kicked in the door. We all screamed in fear for our lives.

"Aria Montgomery, and Alison DiLaurentis you are under arrest!" shouted Detective Fuery. "I want arrests warrants on Toby Cavanaugh, Ezra Fitzgerald, Charlotte DiLaurentis, and Mona Vanderwaal! Go! Go! Go!" ordered the Detective. The police officers slammed Ali and I to the ground and put us in handcuffs while reading our rights. Ali and I just looked at each other franticly and then we smirked.

"You know what's next right?" asked Ali

"Of course. They fell exactly into our trap."

The lifted us up from the ground and started to walk us to the door. None of the girls could look at us. "Wait," said Spencer. We stopped and turned around. "I hope you guys rot in there" she said coldly. "Alright come on let's go" said one of the guards and we walked out of the room. The door slammed shut before anyone could say anything.

"Did that really just happen? Our friends were the ones torturing us this whole entire time?" asked Hanna.

Emily just shook her head. "I can't even process what just happened."

"Ali should've just stayed dead maybe our lives would've been so much be-"

 _Ring ring BEEEEEP Buzzzbuzzz_

They all looked at each other before reading the text message.

" _Hello bitches"_ read Spencer.

" _You're probably confused right now"_ read Emily.

" _You thought I was dead. You thought the game was over"_ read Hanna.

" _But the game is just beginning…and I have a story to tell so sit back bitches and relax. Grab some popcorn if you'd like because this one is juicy"_ read Spencer.

" _xoxo-A"_ read in unison. They all looked at each other before playing the video.

 _Click_

" _Hi, my name is Wren and I am 'Uber A'…."_

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
